Vigilantes and Villains
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Ever heard of the saying "Subject to influence"? Teens take on the roles of their fav super heroes and villains. i suck at summaries. please read :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Dc comics, Batman, The joker, etc. The only thing I own is the plot line and my original characters.

** -PROLOGUE-**

_during THE YEARS KIDS, TEENAGERS, AND ADULTS HAVE TAKING A LIKING TO COMICS. KIDS LOVED TO SEE THEIR FAVORITE SUPER HEROES KICK BUTT, BUT NEVER TRULY UNDERSTOOD WHAT A VIGILANTE REALLY WAS. TEENAGERS AND ADULTS HAVE TOOKEN THE SUPER HEROES IN CAPES AND MURDEROUS VILLAINS TO BE JUST FICTION. clearly THOSE PEOPLE FORGOT ABOUT THE SAYING "SUBJECT TO INFLUENCE."_


	2. Chapter 2

**MOLLY AND THE JOKER- a girl's obsession**

A red-haired teen in her batman pajamas sat on her living room couch eating popcorn. Molly Williams was in the middle of a batman movie marathon. The comic book geek(enthusiast :) ) at the moment was watching the beginning of under the red hood. The Williamas believed their doughter was obsessed with The Batman. They took pleasure in seeing the glee she showed when they brought something Batman related home. However, it wasn't Batman that made Molly ecited every time she watched the show.

Molly took in the impact as she watched The Joker assault Jason Todd with a crowbar. She noted how he back-handed the boy blunder with pure malice. Molly thought this clown was pretty interesting. Becoming the first Red Hood, he was a petty bank robber. When his skin was bleached/mutated/turned whatever, he started to show his insanity on a much higher level. She watched as Batman held an deceased Jason in his arms while eating her popcorn with an unforgiving hand.

Mrs. Williams admired the costumes she made for her daughter's Cosplay fetish. The woman hand stiched the Poison Ivy, Batgirl, Bat Woman, Wonder Woman, Cat Woman, Louis Lane, Penguin , Harley Quinn, Black Canary, and Black Widow costumes ou of love.

"My Word!" Mr. Williams exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Williams laighed affectionately. "Think She'll like em'?" She asked referring to their Daughter. Mr. Williams laughed. "Like em?!" He exclaimed. "Before you call her down, i need to get something."

Mrs. Williams Chuckled as she watched her husband dig into one of the kitchen drawers.

"MOLLY!" She called. "COME ER' PLEASE!"

"Ma..." Came a whining voice.

"Girl get down er'!" Mrs. Wiliiams shouted.

"But ma if i leave i'll miss everything!"

"That's what the pause button was invented for!"

"Ugh!"

A while later footsteps were heard and Molly appeared. Mr. Williams inserted earplugs in his ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Molly squerled when she saw the costumes.

"Jesus." Mr. Williams muttered.

Molly gave her mother an bone crushing hug.

Mrs. Williams laughed as she flipped the pancakes in the air. chuckled while he drank his coffee. "MOLLY! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" he called.

Detective Morris rubbed his head in annoyance. He hated working kidnapping cases. The mother of the victim would not stop crying. The woman had been bawling ever since she called the police. "Mrs. Williams, please calm down." The detective told the woman who started to bawl harder.

Detective Morris sighed. "Mr. Williams, may i speak with you?"

The woman's husband looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Of course."

The two men headed into the missing daughter's room.

The detective looked around noticing the batman figurines and posters and books. "Quite a batman fan she was huh?" he asked.

"Yes." replied.

"Sir, i need you to tell me the events of last night. it might give me a clue to what happened to your daughter."

"Okay." Mr. Williams replied. "Last night Molly was in the middle of a Batman movie marathon while Tammy was making cosplay costumes for her."

"What characters Mr. Williams?"

" Poison Ivy, Batgirl, Bat Woman, Wonder Woman, Cat Woman, Louis Lane, Penguin , Harley Quinn, Black Canary, and Black Widow. I put in my earplugs before Tammy called her down. She was so happy. She tried each and everyone on and Tammy made a few adjustments so they would fit her better."

"Morris." A stern voice said. The two men turned to see a Woman with mouse brown hair.

"What is it Terri?"

"You two should see this." she replied unfazed.

The two men followed detective Terri who led them to Molly's closet. Mr. Williams turned away as Detective Morris grimaced at the warning written in blood.

"Such a batman loving girl. I think i need to teach her a lesson about who's the real boss in this world.

-The joker-"

"This can't be serious." Detective Morris replied baffled.

Just then they heard a high pitched laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald and The Blackfire-a girl's hatred**

The detective ran outside and looked around but nobody was there.

"What the hell was that?" Detective Terri asked.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Morris muttered yet again staring at the driveway which had a painting of a clown with stitched out eyes and a disturbing smile. "Jesus."

Emerald Jordan never found interest in television. She always preferred a good book to the useless thing. But, today something caught her attention while she decided to channel flip because she read all her books.

_'Comics fans all over the U.S are baffled and surprised by the recent abduction of a super Bat-Man fan Molly Williams. From what police have summed up is that a Joker-impersonator kidnapped her just to show her that Bat-Man wasn't all that as the teens put it. According to our sources the family is devastated and worried.'_

Emerald cut the useless thing off but was intrigued._ People took fandom too seriously._She thought.The Brunette walked through the halls of the empty house. Completely empty.

Ruby Jordan sighed in annoyance at her Father's insistence that she start acting like a young lady. The way she was raised. Ruby looked at her Mother Joanna Jordan who gave her a look that said she agreed with her father. Joanna always agreed with Aaron Jordan. They seemed to be really in love but Ruby knew that it wasn't true. To be honest, her family had many problems. They occasionally got into fights and argued daily. Only in public or if they agreed with each other(which was rarely) they acted like a loving husband and wife. Ruby knew that her parents had many secrets and she knew all of them. **BUT** the one who just happened to be staring at the mansion, her hatred burning with a firery passion worthy of hell.

Detective Morris rubbed his head from the headache he was having. The Joker- impersonator had robbed two banks, blew up a gas station, and incinerated a daycare since his debut. It was driving him crazy. All these crimes and no evidence, no motive, and absolutely no clue to the whereabouts of Molly Williams. From Detective Morris' research the famous Bat Man character known as The Joker was the words Mad Man personified. Morris was never that into comics as a child. Now he definitely couldn't stand the damn things.

"Morris." Terri shouted.

"What?" Morris answered annoyed.

"Get your ass up." She demanded throwing his coat to him. "We've got an Explosion and Assault on Jordan Manner."

"Jordan Manner?" Morris asked putting on his coat while following Terri out the station. The Jordan Family. A Husband, a wife, and a teenaged daughter named Ruby. The Jordan's were the 6th richest family in the U.S. The father owned multiple Law Firms, clubs, Pawn shops, and etc. The mother owned a chain of jewelry stores across the globe called "The Jaded Tiger." while the daughter had many pageant wins under her designer belt. "Is it our unsub?" He asked.

"I wish it was." Terri replied darkly.

Morris couldn't believe what he saw when they arrive at Jordan manner.

A girl was Flying. Flying. And not only that she was shooting what looked like purple lightning from her hand at the manner. Most of Jordan Manner was in ruins or on fire. People were running all over the place trying to avoid the Woman's rage. And Man! did this woman have rage. She was acting like a caged dragon.

"Morris!" Terri yelled pointing at something.

The detective turned to see Ruby with her parents running while shielding her. Apparently the flying woman noticed this to and flew towards them. The woman shot her purple lightning around in a circle encasing the family in a circle of fire.

"Shit." Morris said as he and Terri started to run towards the scene as the woman descended in to the circle.

"Hello Jordans." The woman said her voice filled with venom and hatred.

Joanna quickly stepped in front of her daughter as did Aaron. "What do you want with us you bitch! who are you?!" He screamed.

The girl cocked her head to the side and smirked. She turned her eyes to Ruby. "Hello there." She said. Ruby whimpered and he mother encased her in an protective hug.

"What do you want?!" Joanna screamed.

The woman laughed. "I want this family dead." she answered matter-of-factly. "**_Especially you_**." She pointed at Ruby.

"No!" Joanna screamed. "No! Not my daughter! You can do anything to us but not her!"

The woman strike Joanna with her purple Lightning hitting her in the arm causing it to bleed heavily. "You will protect her with your life?!" The woman shouted angrily.

"Who are you?!" Aaron shouted yet again. To everyone who was watching surprise the Woman started to cry combing her fingers through her black hair. "Tell me Joanna. **Do you truly think that Ruby is more Precious than your Jaded Emerald?"**

Both parents eyes widened at her statement as she flew away.

"**What the fuck?"** Terri, Morris, and Ruby stated at the same time.

Morris sat at the interrogation table staring at the family at the other side with one question in mind.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I would like to know that too." Ruby stated glaring at her parents. To Morris' surprise the Mother started wailing clinging to her husband. Morris turned to Aaron who sighed. "**That** was Joanna's eldest daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherish and Bumblebee- a girl's electric passion**

**The kingdom of Heartmond was an interesting place. The island they lived on was literally in the middle of nowhere. The trees never withered and died, the lakes were crystal clear and the people were happy. The Princess of this land,however, was not. Princes Cherish grew old of all the lessons of being ladylike, the studying, learning many languages, having to endure annoying suitors, and not to mention the many duties of being the Princess of Heartmond. Her father didn't make it any easier.**

King Lonmend was obsessed with perfection. Everything had to be **perfect**. **Perfect kingdom, Perfect palace, Perfect food, Perfect servants, Perfect subjects, Perfect plants, Perfect, Perfect, PERFECT!** Even his own daughter and in his eyes she was a major dissapointment. **Her beauty: Below average. Her intelligence: Below average. Her speech: Below average.** And the thing he hated most. _**Her hobbies**_. Cherish loved to read comics. Comics were her life. They helped her detach herself from the harsh, unloving reality. Comics...and her loyal servant Aviony who at the moment was brushing her sholder-length brown hair. They were in Cherish's bedchamber. Aviony was the only person in the castle who actually gave a rat's arse ever since her mother died six years ago. The day after tommorrow would be the princess' birthday. Aviony told Cherish her mother died of a broken heart and someone with her. She wouldn't tell Cherish who it was though.

"Cherish you are so beautiful." She said.

I groaned. "That's not what father thinks." I muttered.

**"FUCK WHAT THE KING THINKS."** Aviony stated sternly. "_**You are beautiful."**_

There were many reasons why Cherish liked Aviony, and this was one of them. Aviony was the only person in the whole kingdom that would call the king out. He once tried to behead her for it, but cherish stopped it by putting her own head beside Aviony's. To Cherish, Aviony was her gaurdian angel. **Blood couldn't make them stronger.**

**"What do you mean your daughter?" **Morris asked in disbelief.

At the moment the detective was staring at Aaron Jordan as if he grew a third arm.

"Her daughter." The man corrected."17 years ago Joanna had an affair with someone and the result was that girl."

"So when she said Ruby was more precious than a jaded emerald..."

"She was talking about herself." Aaron replied.

"**Your jaded Emerald." **Joanna said shocking everone. "She said that Ruby was more precious than your jaded Emerald."

"so she's your daughter?" Terri asked. " Why does she hate you?"

Joanna tensed at the question. "I don't know." She said. "We gave her a house to live in."

"But you never checked to see how she was doing?" Terri asked.

"She was a mistake." Joanna answered. "So i put her in a place i would never have to see her again. I left the things she needed to survive and haven't seen her since she was 4 months."

"4 months?" Terri said with venom in her voice. "no wonder she hates you so much. Did you even send anybody to make sure she was still breathing?"

"No." Joanna answered. "I was hoping that would be the case. That she would die. I never imangined that she could survive by herself like that."

"how did you figure out she was-"

"I thought she was dead." Joanna answered.

Terri watched Ruby as she looked at her mother in shock.

"Jesus." Morris replied. "Terri."

Terri nodded and walked over to Joanna putting her hands in cuffs. "Ms. Joanna you are under aresst for abuse, abandoment, and attempted murder."

Aaron shook his head and Ruby ran out the room.

Aviony watched Cherished as she read a teen titans comic as she washed her back. "who's your favorite character?" she asked.

"Bumblebee." Cherish answered simply.

Aviony laughed.

"What's yours?" Cherish asked.

Aviony chuckled. "Me to know, you to find out."

Cherish laughed. Just then her father came in the washroom.

"My lord." Aviony said shocked.

"Get her dressed." King Lonmend ordered. "She is to entertain Price Phillip from the kingdom of Lonston."

"Define entertain." Aviony said sternly. The king glared at her.

"Whatever the prince wants." The king stated.

"Well i'll have you know Mr. high-and-mighty-whore-a=out-my-daughter-to-a-complete-stranger if he does anything to her i will have you and his ass on a golden platter served with Hummus!"

Aviony pushed the king out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

Cherish started to hold her sides in laughter. "Damn Aviony!" she praised.

Aviony let out a puff of air. "Now." she stated. "Let's get you ready."

King Lonmend stormed through the halls furious. He will expose that girl as a traitor to his daughter and then he could get his revenge and kill her like he did his mistress. **Her mother.**

Cherish striked aviony with electricity and slashed her arms.** "Thank you Aviony." **Cherish said as she flew out the window in an black and yellow striped dress. "I will always remeber you."

With that said, Cherish took out her stingers and attacked the palace full force. In minute half of it was in ruins.

"Morris!" Terri yelled.

"What is it now.?!" He yelled from his office.

"The kingdom of Heartmond is being attacked by a human-bee hybrid." Terri answered as he followed her out the door.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "are these kids working together or is this some kinda plague?"

Little did the detective know one of the people he was after was across the street watching the duo from an alleyway.

"**Bumblebee?"** The derranged teenager said. "**Interesting."**

**The mysterious women let out an evil cackle. as dectective Morris turned around. **

**"Shit." **He said before the station blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Glove Association- Villains and Vigilantes meet**

Detective Morris sat grumbling in his hospital bed. He and Detective Terri got caught in the crossfire of the explosion. 'when i find this punk i will kill him.' The detective thought

The derranged woman laughed so hard she was holding her sides. Her assasin stood by her watching in amusement.

"Harley." The woman stated.

"Yes Joker?" The girl replied.

"What do you think?" The Woman asked pointing to the sreen's showing footage of Princess Cherish and Emerald Jordan. "Should I contact them?"

The girl previously stated as Harley rubbed her chin. "I think the fact that they are doing this too is one hell of a coincidence." she stated laughing. "But, yes I think you should. I think it would be best to let them know there are peope who have the same idea and similar problems as them. To make them feel safe. And plus, if they keep going the way their going they are going to get lost if they travel by theirselves.

The derranged woman stated as the Joker smiled.

Emerald sat on the top of a building looking at the night sky, tears flowing from her eyes.

-Flash back-

"No!" Joanna screamed. "No! Not my daughter! You can do anything to us but not her!"

Emerald striked Joanna in rage with her purple Lightning hitting her in the arm causing it to bleed heavily. "You will protect her with your life?!" she shouted angrily.

"Who are you?!" Aaron shouted yet again. To everyone who was watching surprise Emerald started to cry combing her fingers through her black hair. "Tell me Joanna. Do you truly think that Ruby is more Precious than your Jaded Emerald?"

Both parents eyes widened at her statement as she flew away.

-end flashback-

It hurt. The fact that her mother didn't even care hurt. The fact that she left her to die hurt. The fact that Joanna cherished Ruby more than her hurt. The fact that she actually considered killing Ruby for something Joanna did made her ashamed of herself. The raven-haired teen continued to cry.

Someone put a hand on her sholder and said, "Don't cry pudding. It's her lost."

Emerald quickly turned aiming her laser gloves at the person.

"Hey now!" The woman yelled. "I just wanna talk to ya' darlin'!"

Emerald stared at the woman. Something was familiar. The way this woman spoke, and her clown face.

"Wait a sec." Emerald said in disbelief. "Harley Quin?"

The woman laughed. "I know right." She said. "One hell of a coinkidink."

Emerald stared at the girl in amazement. "you're telling me that i'm not the only one doing this?"

"Sorry sugar, if you thought you were the only one, you were wrong." Harley answered taking a cream-colored envelope out of her bra. "Here. My boss wants you to have this."

Emerald looke at the envelope.

YOU ARE INVITED

Emerald opened it.

You are invited to Join

The Black Glove Association.

You have been selected because of

your...interesting hobbies. Arrive to the

Address my mailgirl gives you tomorrow

at noon but disguise yourself.

I happen to know that you are on the run(as am i)

and don't want the police (or certain family members,

friends, etcetera) to find you. I look foward to seeing you

my new club members.

-Joker

Emerald blinked twice. "Is this for real?" she asked in disbelief.

"you know it sugar." Harley said. "There will be a receptionist at the desk. I need your Alias name so i can put you on the list. Have one in mind?" The jester pulled out and pad and pen.

"Ashley. Ashley Jewel." Emerald answered uncertain.

"Thanks sugar." Harley said putting the pad and pen away. "See ya tomorrow." And with that the girl jumped off the roof leaving Emerald surprised and confused.

Morris walked into the station with an arm cast. A few minutes earlier he had a conversation with the cheif. The cheif tried to convince him to take a few days off to heal his injuries, but Morris refused saying that he could not let these unsubs wreak havoc and he was on the next plane and boat to the Kigdom of Heartmond next morning.

Morris looked at the profiles of all the kingdom's subjects, the palace's servants, and the royal Family. Apparently after unsub number 3 attacked, the princess went missing, her bedchamber in ruins, and her trusted maid knocked out on the floor in a pool of blood. The palace guards found her just in time to save her life and to what Morris found out much to the king's disdain. The detective made a mental note to question the maid, if she was well enough, since she was the only person to see what happened. From further research Morris found out that King Lonmend was obsessed with perfection and because he was the king no one questioned it. No one...but the Princess's trusted Maid Aviony Tarlse. From what he found out from a friend who lived in the kingdom, The princess's maid was the only one who called the king out when he was wrong or when he bullied the princess. The king tried to behead her for it, but the Princess put her head beside he maid's. From what he gathered, before the attack, the king got into a argument with the maid.

(A/N: if you are wondering this is in the year 2014 but in my story there are still a 40 kingdom's left in the world)

The princess was to meet with Prince Phillip from the Kingdom of Lonston, but the Prince was known to be an perverted arse, so he princesses maid threatened that if he did anything to the princess she would have both the prince's and the king's ass served on a golden platter with a side of hummus. Morris laughed at this. The maid and the king did not seem too have a good relationship. One that could unintentionally get the princess into trouble.

Cherish watched the stars as she flew trying to shake off the surprised feeling of her meeting with Harley Quin. To think that there were others like her blew her mind and confused her. Cherish looked at the cream colored envelope. Maybe she would go.

Morris stepped off the boat taking in the beautiful scenery of the kingdom.

"Officer Morris?" A deep voice asked.

Morris turned to face a tall black man in golden armor. "Yes."

"the king is expecting you." The gaurd said. "Follow me."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Morris heard a female voice yell from inside the throne room. The detective watched as the guard opened the huge double doors and what a sight they saw. The throne room was in shambles and in the middle of it all was the king with a sword attacking a raven-haired maid. Morris assumed this maid was Aviony, the Princess' trusted maid.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WITH HER!" The king yelled. "YOU ARE THE REASON SHE IS GONE! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED THE KID-"

-SLAP!-

Morris was surprised and stared at the red welt that was on the kings cheek.

"how dare you!" Aviony Choked. "I loved Cherish. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HER IN THIS PLACE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I CONSPIRE AGAINST HER YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE TO FOCUSED ON YOUR DAMN PERFECTION TO EVEN CARE ABOUT HER. ALWAYS FOCUSED ON HER FLAWS NOT HER STRNGHTHS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ACT LIKE YOU GAVE A RATS ASS ABOUT HER!"

-slap-

The king stared at the place where he slapped Aviony. Morris was about to intervene when the maid slapped him back twice as hard. Morris had to refrain himself from laughing.

" I love Cherish! Why would I betray her?!"

The king glared at Aviony. "You may be a thorn in my side, but you are not a liar." He admitted. "Let alone a kidnapper and a murderer."

Aviony lowered her sword and dagger.

"Ahem."

Both maid and king turned in the detective's direction.

Aviony scoffed and slammed herself in the princess's throne earning a glare from the king.

"I dare you to say a word." Aviony stated.

The king grunted and turned towards the detective. "You must be detective Morris." He stated.

Morris's nodded. "Yes your majesty."

Aviony rolled her eyes. "He is no king." She muttered.

The king ignored her. " my sources tell me you think this is a part of a case you are working on?"

"Yes." Morris answered. " was the princess into comics?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Glove Association- Vigilantes and Villains meet part 2**

"yes." Aviony answered.

"Comics? That annoying hobby of hers?" he asked earning a glare from Aviony.

"Yes." Aviony stated firmly. "Mostly Teen Titans."

Morris goaned. "Who was her favorite character?" he asked. The detective swore he saw the maid's eyes narrow at him.

"Brother Blood. In the cartoon Bumblebee worked as a spy for Titans East and infiltrated his school." Aviony stated.

"Ugh." Morris groaned. "More Comic histology."

Aviony glared at him. "what does knowing her favorite character have to do with her kidnapping?!" She shouted irritated.

Detective Morris sighed. "About a week ago a girl name Molly Williams disappeared." he stated.

"and what does this have to with Cherish?" Aviony asked.

"you will not call the princees by her name you whench!" The king shouted.

Morris held back a chuckle as the maid's face turned red and she drew her sword. "you of all people know i have the right to." she stated.

"ahem."

The attention once again was turned to the detective.

"It has everything to deal with the princess your Majesty and maid." He stated. "You see Molly didn't just dissapear she was abducted. The girl was a big BatMan fan and-"

"Stop your babbling and get to the point you oaf." Aviony demanded.

"For once I agree." The king stated.

The detective groaned. "Fine then." He stated. "The person who abducted Molly was an Joker impersonater. For the king that is BatMan's arch-nemisis."

"Again, what does this have to do with Cherish?!" Aviony demamnded.

"don't you see you stubborn girl." Morris stated. "Molly was a BatMan fan and a Joke impersonator kidnaps her. Your princess is a fan of Brother-blood and something that appears as a human-bee hybrid just shows up and kidnaps your princess?"

"So you think whoever abducted this Molly, abducted my daughteras well?" The king asked.

The detective nodded.

"You say 'My Daughter' like you deserve the right." Aviony muttered loud enough for the king to hear.

The king turned towrd Aviony ready to yell at her.

"Aviony?" Morris asked earning the girl's attention. " Why do you and the king hate eachother. I have asked around and found out that it is one of Heartmond's grand mysteries. Knowing that, i know you won't tell me, but i think it might be related to the princess' abduction."

The detective was really sure Aviony just growled at him. "Tell me Detective." She stated. "Do you really think you are close to figuring this out. Let me tell you something. I am really good at accurately predicting the future. You are nowhere near to solving this case, but you are closer to the truth than you think." And with that, the stubborn maid departed.

Morris stood in the center of the throne room mouth agape.

The king walked over to the detective. "Find my daughter." he demanded.

Cherish walked into the huge Brick building and walked towards the receptionists desk to find a girl with brown hair looking at a computer screen obviously bored.

"Ahem."

The girl turne towards Cherish and her mood instantly got worse. "you here for the meeting?" she asked.

"yes." Cherosh answered.

"Name." she Demanded.

"Ch-I mean Widow. Widow Morgan." Cherish answered.

The girl looked down the list and made an 'ah' sound when she found her name. "down the corridor, sixth door to your left." she stated.

Cherish started to foloow the directions with a quick thank you.

"Good luck!" The Woman called after her.

Emerald stepped in the large brick building to find a bored receptionist.

"Excuse me, i know you're your pretty busy but would you care to help a peasant like me?" Emerald asked sarcastically.

The girl laughed. "Finally! one of you i like!" She shouted. "Name."

"Ashley. Ashley Jewel." Emerald stated.

"Mm-hmm. right at the top." The girl stated. "down the corridor, sixth door to your left."

"Thanks!" Emerald called as she followed the directions.

Cherish stood in awe of how many people were in the room, and how big the room was. There was at least a hundred teenagers in it. There were even guys and Cherish noted that there was a guy with a Tshirt with a picture of The Herald on it.

"Oh my." Cherish heard someone say. She turned around to find a creepy kind of girl with frizzy brown hair and a really, really long black dress. She reminded her of Morticia for "The Addams Family."

"Ashley Jewel." The girl stated. "Blackfire."

"Widow Morgan." Cherish stated. "Bumb-"

"I know." Emerald stated. "I could tell by your apparell." she said referring to Cherish's Yellow shirt and Black pants. "and how worrined you looked when you saw the musician over there." She chuckled.

Cherish scoffed.

"Hi." They heard causing both girls to turn around to find a girl with a weird multi color shirt and a black mask.

"Marvison Miller." She stated. "Cheshire."

Both girl's looked shocked. This girl did not look as a killer.

All three females waited for the meeting to start.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black Glove Association- Vigilantes and Villains meet part 3**

Detective Morris massaged his temples in a frustration. These vigilante-posers were popping up all over the globe, causing all sorts of trouble. Terri looked at her partner sympathizing with him. This idea of inpersonating your favorite cartoon characters was spreading like a plague.

Just then Cheif Henderson came in the office. "TERRI, MORRIS! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" he barked.

Both detective's groaned but still curious to what their boss was worked up over. The two entered the red-faced man's office waiting for him to speak.

"They have gone quiet." Henderson stated confusing the two detectives.

"excuse me, sir.." Terri stated. "but will you please not be so vague."

"The kids who have been acting like cartoons." Henderson stated more clearly. "They just went quiet. They just stopped. Not just stopped, not a damn trace of them, evidence we had on the case gone, THEY JUST COMPLETELY STOPPED!"

The two detectives looked at eachother.

"well sir." Terri stated. "That just proves one of our theories. These kids are working together."

"But that doesn't make sense..." Morris replied. "Most of the kids we've run into were dressed as villains, but some were heroes. The unsub we suspect that took Molly has comitted numerous crimes and has taken many lives. The Hybrid that kidnapped the princess, if i understand, bumblebee was a hero. Why would a 'hero' kidnapp or take someone who they did not think needed protection? Why would the heroes willingly work with the villains. I wouldn't be surprised if these kids did not know eachother exsisted!"

"There is no way they could not know!" Terri exclaimed.

"Then why did they suddenly go quiet?" Morris asked.

Molly stared at all the guests from the corner of the room. None of them noticed she was there yet. Mostly because she was dressed as her B.G.A alias: Smile Striped. She put another one of her 'friends' in charge of the meeting. The red-haired teen looked around and spotted Cherish B.G.A: Widow Morgan and Emerald B.G.A: Ashley Jewel. Molly smirked and walked over to them.

"Sup, I'm Smile Striped." Molly introduced herself.

"that's not a weird name." Cherish replied shaking her hand. " I'm Widow and that's Ashley."

"hey." emerald stated also shaking her hand. "what character are you?" She asked.

"Actually, i'm not a character." Molly stated. She laughed when both girls stared a her dumb-struck. "Didn't you know. Us thieves, Bosses, and information brokers were invited too."

"you're a thief?" Cherish asked with disbelief.

"Information Broker." Molly corrected.

"Wow." Emerald stated. Suddenly there were gunshots causing everyone to assume their attack positions. Everyone watched as A guy in a purple tuxedo and green hair walked up to the podium followed by Harley.

"good evening Heroes, Villains, Thieves. IB's, Bosses, and etc." The Joker stated.

"What other kinds are here?!" Cherish whisper exclaimed a little to loudly. she was barely able to dodge the bullet that came her way. The hybrid glared at the man on the podium.

"NO INTERUPTIONS." He stated continuing. "Welcome to the BGA. This establishment was created for your enjoyment. Here everything is mutual. What happens outside of here is irrevelant and people who disobey this will meet my bullet. Understand?" Joker asked getting murmurs of agreement. "You can come here to chill out, or get information about things you need to know. We have provided a list outside. After the intros are done, look for your name and a room number. We have been generous. You have a home here if you ever need one. There are multiple rec rooms, about seven kitchens, 20 workout rooms, 4 libraries, a mini-café, garden, a computer in each room, 7 art rooms, 9 theatre rooms and etc. This establishment has three dorms. One for Heroes, one for Villains, The other for others. With that the intro is done."

Harley took the podium and smirked at everyone. "Hey sugars." she greeted. "just to let you know, the person you just saw is the pie. The cream with strawberry sauce is somewhere in this room, and trust me, They are worst then him." The girl laughed at her audience's reaction. "Bye now."

As soon as they were gone, everyone started to inquire about the 'Cream On Top.'

"I am going to smash Mr. Pie on the ground and spit on it." Cherish muttered heading outside the others following.

Emerald stared at the list. "Looks like I am V-124." she stated.

"H-90." Cherish stated reading the list.

"V-125." Marvison stated startling the others.

"Girl I forgot you was there!" Cherish exclaimed with a smile putting a arm around Marvison.

"O-1." Molly stated.

"I'm O-1!" A guy exclaimed walking up to Molly noticing both of their names on the same bar. "That was not there when I looked!" He yelled.

"Then. I. Guess. Were. Roommates." Molly stated starting a glaring contest with the boy.

"you look like goku and Alladin decided to have a baby." Cherish stated. The boy ignored her.

"your name?" emerald asked.

"Raul." He stated walking away to a girl In an outfit similar to a gypsy dancer. Her mouth covered with a magenta cloth.

Molly smirked.

"Jesus." Cherish stated with a giggle. "Already trying to get laid aren't you?"

Molly stared at the girl, her mouth agape, earning laughter from the other two.

Emerald entered her room. She was surprised to see the theme was Lolita(black and purple style.).

She sat her bag on the bed and decided to watch some t.v. pleased that it was a 42in.

Cherish decided to check out one of the Kitchens and went to search. Pleased to find signs directing her, she went around the corner and bumped into someone crashing them to the floor. Cherish never seen a girl like this. She looked like the _rainbow _had a baby. when she heard the girl laugh she blushed knowing she was caught staring.

The girl got up. "Skittle." She stated causing Cherish to laugh.

Cherish continued to the kitchen in a way better mood than before. "Taste the rainbow." she said to herself.

Little did Cherish know a certain male with a Herald T-shirt watched the whole thing.

"Well that wasn't kinky." Garelle stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Anon**

_**Thanks for the verbose reviews. I'll take it to heart. Thanks for being the first reviewer for this story. I thought I was a DC fan but you put me to shame! I agree about the lex luthor and the joker thing :) I hope you keep reading my story and giving me constructive criticism. Till next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for people who read. Please post what you want the gang to do next, and if the detectives should find out what's going on.

The Calm before the Storm

Molly checked into her room still disturbed by Cherish's previous statement. She looked up to see Raul with the gypsy girl in tow. The mastermind looked around and noticed two beds. The room was in the style of a medieval chamber for a queen and Queen.

'Is this greeny's idea of a joke? 'Molly thought irritated. She was however pleased to see that the theme colors were royal purple and green.

The gypsy girl noticed Molly and tugged on the boy's cape. "Who are you?" Raul asked.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"I know every IB in this country and you are not one of them." Raul stated.

"I just joined the circus." Molly stated flopping on royal purple queen sized bed.

"Then you wouldn't be here." Raul stated.

"Maybe I just have talent." Molly stated. "You're from Xport right?"

"Which company are you from?" Raul asked.

"Free agent." Molly stated embracing the softness of her mattress.

"What's your name?" Raul asked.

Molly smirked. "Smile." She answered. "If you're planning on researching me, you won't find anything."

"I guess." Raul stated turning his attention towards the gypsy girl.

"She your whore or something?" Molly asked. When the girl opened her eyes a blade was tearing at her throat.

Raul glared at her. He couldn't believe the girl was still smirking.

"So not your whore?" She asked.

The gypsy girl came up and put a hand on Raul's shoulder. A signal for him to stop. Raul pulled the blade away from Molly's throat.

"You shouldn't take words to heart like that." Molly stated. "Could be the death of you."

"I'm still alive." Raul stated.

Cherish stared at the guy in the yellow and red jump suit. "What are you, Kid flash?" She asked.

"What are you Bumble bee?" The boy asked walking past her opening the fridge.

Cherish shrugged her shoulders. "What's your name stranger?" Cherish asked.

"Lukas Dropped." He answered.

"I'm Widow Morgan." Cherish introduced. "How are you doing?"

"I wish we were better strangers." Lukas stated pulling an apple from the fridge and closing it.

"Damn. Just trying to show some hospitality." Cherish muttered.

"I hate hospitality." Lukas stated walking past her and out of the kitchen,

"Bastard." Cherish stated.

Skittle checked into O-123 and wondered just how many people were in this building. Just then she saw a Red-head boy turn a corner. If she was correct, the boy's alter-ego was flash. The teen heard a click and turned in attack position.

"Calm down, Chica." The Red-head girl stated smirking. "I come in peace."

Skittle stood up straight.

"I'm in the room next to you." The girl stated. "O-124. I'm Lani no last name by the way."

Skittle studied Lani. She was dressed in an unusually long sweater (orange) with pink tights. Skittle also noticed her bang was pink. "You look like orange sherbert." Skittle stated relaxing.

"Coming from the girl that looks like a bag of skittles." Lani stated laughing.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Skittle replied smiling.

"Pruebe el arco iris." Lani stated staring skittle up and down.

"Why is it everywhere I go girls are flirtin' with each other?" Garrelle stated looking at the colorful pair from around the corner.

Smoke Checked into H-103 admiring the room. It was in pure Victorian styled (Purple and white). The fiery girl decided to explore the building some more before she ran into a girl. She believed her name was marvison. Smoke still could not believe that this girl's alter-ego was Cheshire. She did not look like a killer.

"Hey." The weird girl replied staring at Smoke.

"Are you a les?" Smoke asked.

"Um...No." Marvison answered.

"Then good bye." Smoke replied starting to walk away.

"But, I know a girl that is..." Marvison stated.

Smoke ran back to the girl shaking her shoulders. "Who?!" she exclaimed.

"You'll find her brooding in the kitchen." Marvison stated taking the elated girl's hands of her shoulders and smiled when Smoke dashed away to find the kitchen.

Kitty stared at the man in the purple suit. "You look like a pimp." She stated dodging a bullet.

"Isn't the joker a pimp?" The Joker asked. "I got you under my cock, don't I?"

"No." Kitty answered unfazed. "Boss does."

"Aren't I your boss?" He asked.

"Over Smile's dead body." Kitty stated.

"That can be arranged." The Joker stated moving his legs to avoid the dart.

Kitty put down her shooter. "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure you and your friend are permanently separated." she hissed.

"Shooting a poison Dart at someone's cock is not friendly." The Joker stated.

"I wasn't aimin' to be." Kitty hissed.

"Do you honestly think you have a shot at her?" The Joker asked. "She's not even a Les! And plus she's got other things to worry about than a relationship."

Kitty glared at the man pissed off that he was right.

Cherish stared at the girl who came stumbling in the Kitchen.

"Hey there." Cherish stated chuckling.

The girl stared at Cherish. " Smoke." She stated.

"I'm Cherish." Cherish stated, covering her mouth realizing she just said her real name.

"Allura." Smoke stated.

Garrelle decided he wanted some food. He heard someone said there was Crab Salad in the fridge. His favorite. The jolly teen walked into the kitchen.

"THE FUCK?!" Garrelle exclaimed as he was witnessing a very serious make out session.

Between two girls.

AWESOME!

The Fire-Head one noticed me and immediately pushed me out of the kitchen.

"You're not invited." She stated, slamming the double doors in his face.

"Damn." Garrelle stated.

Emerald wandered around the building, as she was tired of watching TV. She turned the corner to see an African-American boy leaning against the wall beside a closed door. Emerald decided to talk to him.

"Have you seen a girl that looks like bumble-bee?" She asked.

The boy started laughing pointing at the door.

Emerald stared at him and knocked on the door. "Widow?" She called.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl rushed out of the Kitchen a disheveled Widow right behind her.

"The fuck?" Emerald asked.

"That's what I said." The boy stated. "Want the next turn?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

Emerald rolled her eyes while scoffing and walked away with a smirk on her lips.

Morris stared at the files of the unsubs. He was sure all of them had met each other by now.

Two missing girls, and countless unsubs. Just his kinda case. Even though it pissed him the hell off. Just then a girl who looked like the rainbow gave birth. "And you are?" he asked.

"Skittle." The girl stated. "Nice to meet you."

"Can I help you?" Morris asked.

"she said she had info on the vigilante and Villain case." Terri stated walking into Morris's office glaring at the girl. "Start singing like a canary lady."

"I just came to tell you I think my organization might be dipping into the wrong side of the law." Skittle stated.

"What do you mean?" Morris asked.

"What organization?" Morris asked.

"The Black Glove Association. Or B.G.A for short." skittle stated. "It's like a place where troubled kids can hang out."

"I can't imagine why you're troubled." Morris muttered.

"And what makes you think they are committing crimes?" Terri asked.

"I just know that that Molly girl you guys are lookin' for came one day." Skittle stated.

"What?" Morris asked.

"When?" Terri demanded.

"Bout like a week ago." Skittle stated. "Even though I don't see her face anymore, I know she's in the building. I just know it."

"Why didn't you report this to the police?" Morris asked.

"At the time, I didn't know she was missing." Skittle stated. "Honest."

Both detectives stared at her for a moment. "You can leave now." Terri stated.

After the girl left, Terri groaned.

"Something's not right about this." The detective muttered.

"Tell me about it." Terri said sitting in the chair across from him. "Look up that B.G.A why you're at it."

Clay hated being the receptionists. The boss told her it was necessary to look legit. But admitting people was such a hassel and a bother. Why couldn't these people have just shown up at the metting last week. It was driving her crazy. Just then Klay heard a bell signaling a person arriving. Klay looked up from her computer to see two detectives. DAMMIT.

"Can I help you?" Klay asked sweetly.

"how is a teenager like you a receptionists?" Morris asked.

"Right connections?" Klay replied confused.

"Have you seen this girl?" Terri asked showing a picture of Molly.

"Or this one?" Morris asked holding up a picture of cherish.

"Yeah, they've been here." A voice said.

"What you want with them?" Lani asked.

"They're missing." Terri stated.

"Did you talk to them before?" Morris asked taking out a pen and paper.

"Yeah, bout like a week ago." Lani stated. " the girl, Molly, came in looking for somebody."

"who?" Morris asked.

"Some girl named Cherish?" Lani stated.

"Was Cherish a member?" Morris asked.

"Yeah." Lani stated. She knew if the detective went asking, everyone would follow protocol.

Terri turned to the receptionists. "where's your boss?" Klay asked.

"Depending." klay stated. "Do you wanna see my boss, or hers?" she asked pointing at Lani.

"You work here?" Morris asked.

"yup, don't tell anybody." Lani stated smiling.

"We want to meet bot of them." Terri stated.

"Here we are." A man's voice stated. The two detectives turned to see a Tall man,with black hair, in an white over-coat. Also, there was a petite girl beside him, with red hair.

"I'm Smile." the girl stated.

"I'm Greene." The man stated.

Both detectives stared at them.

"You here askin' bout Molly and Cherish aren't you?" Smile asked.

"How'd you guess." Morris asked.

"when I saw them on the news, i figured you would be coming here soon." Smile stated.

"Plus the pictures in your partners hands." Greene stated making Terri flush. " You can look around if you like."

"I think we'll do that." Morris stated.

Arnold stared at the two detectives coming down the hallway.

"hey there, I'm detective Morris, and that's Terri." The man said.

"Do you know a Molly, by any chance?" Terri asked.

"Nope." Arnold stated walking to the kitchen.

"Something tell's me, we're not going to get any info." Terri muttered to Morris.

"I think you're right." Morris stated bitterly.


End file.
